kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Sho Kano/Skills
'Skills' Shō was regarded as the strongest member of YOMI. He was described by more than one member of Yomi as being 'perfect', even to the point of being 'too perfect' where he ended up defeated by Kenichi. While it was never truly said that Shō was the strongest in YOMI, it was believed that he was the one to have the most potential. He was capable of overwhelming Takeda, Thor and Freya with little effort and even keep Miu at bay when the latter was in her Dou Ki berserker mode. Miu claimed she may not have been able to defeat Shō if she fought him. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Although Shō's primary fighting style is karate, he was chosen as the Sole Successor of the One Shadow Nine Fist's martial arts, similar to how the masters of Ryōzanpaku are training Kenichi to be their sole successor. In earning such a right, he has become highly proficient in all the Yami's master's respective fighting styles and techniques. With these various styles, Shō was very adaptive in battle, able to quickly change his battle style to better suit the situation. What is notable is his fighting style with Kalaripayattu and Jujitsu: when he uses a finger attack on Kenichi with his Kyu Geki Issatsu, he doesn't aim for a particular marma point and aims instead to pierce his skin, and when he uses several Jujitsu throw moves on Kenichi, all of them incorporate some amount of strength, implying that he primarily used Kalaripayattu as another strike-laden martial art and that he was taught normal Jujitsu instead of Kushinada-style Jujitsu. This is further confirmed by both masters' respective disapproval of him after his death. *'Enhanced Strength': Shō is able to defeat most enemies with a single hand and lift things using one hand. His fingertips can pierce flesh and create potentially lethal wounds. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Shō is capable of moving so fast that the spy and a guard around him didn't even see his hand move and steal the disk that the spy planned to smuggle away. *'Enhanced Speed': Shō moves fast enough to take out the whole Mongolian Sumo team before Diego could even give them a warning, even when carrying Miu away to kidnap her, he took out Thor, Freya and Takeda in a flash and caught Miu before she fell to the ground. *'Enhanced Endurance': Shō was able to fight while taking many major injuries during his fight with Kenichi and even continue fighting after losing consciousness. *'Enhanced Senses': Shō is able to know where bullets are coming from just from hearing the pull of the gun's trigger. He then can find the shooter and take him out in an instant. *'Immense Dual Ki': Even without moving he can expel about the same amount of Ki as low ranking master class martial artist. He obtained the ability to use both Sei and Dou Ki and learned to use them together with the Seidou Goui through his training with Ogata. 'Techniques:' *'Nine Strikers One Kill': not unlike Kenichi's Strongest Combo, it can vary in all its attacks and sequences like Kenichi's but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. Key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the One Shadow's. *'Seikūken:' While never actually seen, it is known to be one of the techniques learned from Mikumo Kushinada. *'Tenchi Jouge': Also called the stance of Overpowering Annihlation, it is a highly offensive stance. *'Gamaku': An ancient karate technique that separates the upper and lower body, allowing the user to appear to be standing on one leg, while actualy standing on the opposite one. *'Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite': Sho rapidly alternates his spinning knife hands piercing through his opponent in an effective manner. *'Kazoe Nukite': A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers. It is one of the 108 original techniques of Hayate Furinji and was taught to Shou during his training under Isshinsai Ogata. *'Sensen Body': A technique in which the user contracts all of the muscles in their body, making them like steel and bouncing off attacks. *'Seikentsuki': A straight foward punch that invovles the user constricting their muscles and striking the enemy with their body with flexed muscles. *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Nou_Ten_Jigoku_Keri Nou Ten Jigoku Keri] (Hell's Head Kick): Sho picks up the opponent, throws them downward, and at the same time kicks up towards the opponent's *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Seidou_Goui Seidou Goui]: Sho can combine the ki of both Sei and Dou to unleash tremendous power. This technique can only be used for short intervals, however, as the Sei and Dou ki are meant to be used in conjunction, this causes extreme, even life-threatning damage to the user's body. Ogata noted that Kano possessed superior control over this technique, linking it to how his upbring in isolation lead him to develop a great emotional control and how it allowed him to better withstand the technique's effects. *'''Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu: '''Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused.